orthosfandomcom-20200214-history
Arwyn Oakwise
Beginnings The tale of Arwyn Oakwise is of a not so simple nature. He was born to the Oakwise Family but he was not your normal baby, as at the time people did not like outsiders and Arwyn was born an Aasimar. He was taken to an orphanage in the south and was raised there until he was 18 and he was throw out in the streets, He was not doing well and one day he decided to go for a walk in the forest to clear his weary mind and got lost. He came across a run down hut and met an older man inside, His name was Idor Nask. Idor took Arwyn in and decided to teach him the ways of the Drudic people. Arwyn learned how to speak with animals and to befriend them. He also learned how to hunt, fish, and trap from his mentor. Now throughout most of Arwyn’s life he was troubled with terrible dreams, dreams that would seem like he was meant for something more, and also dreams of a savage land. He had the urge to go and help revive the savage lands. Idor encouraged him to leave and to head north to help repair the earth from the damage that was done so long ago. On his way he heard rumors of a town where he could find provisions. On the path he came across a bard one by the name of Peter. Peter was a rather interesting fellow, to start with he played a flute and was probably one of the worst artists he had ever heard. But he mentioned that he was heading towards the same village so they decided to team up and together they would head in the direction they had heard about. After The Party Upon entering back into the Fey Arwyn went to the castle of Dewmire the Home of Eldath. Many years ago he sworn an Oath, and he was back to keep it. He went to the Castle and they captured him and Eldath was there waiting to see him, he explained what had happened and she was surprised to see him and she explained how she put a Hex on him when he left and that it should have killed him, but instead it turned him into a ravage beast that burnt down the village of Southland, Arwyn explained how by the light of Orchestriel he was split into two and his evil half was materialized into a Physical being and he was captured by the guard of Southland. They are calling him Darok. Eldath forgave Arwyn for his crimes as long as he upholds his Oath, and Arwyn agrees and she swears him back in as a Knight of the Fey. His first task would be to go and take the remains of the Darok and return them to her so she can remove any evil that still resides within him. She was going to have Barristan travel with him to make sure everything goes as planned. Eldath told Arwyn that he had fathered a child before he came to the Fey, Arwyn was very confused but she explained who her mother was and how that she perished in the fire, but not to worry because she was with Peter Snow and the rest of the party. Arwyn expressed his concerns with her protection and Eldath promised to gift Olivia with magic to help protect her, Eldath put Arwyn at ease when by letting him know that her fate is to be with the party, she will be a great help with defeating Frankenstein. Arwyn spent the next few months training while waiting for the trial. It didn’t matter what they sentenced Darok to whether it be prison or death. He would have to bring whatever was left of him back to Eldath, the only thing he knew was that he would not let Darok hurt any more people. Arwyn and Barristan left for Southland a few days before he was due to arrive and spoke with the Jarl. He expressed why he was there and that he encourages the Jarl to make sure he is put to death if not then he will be forced to break into the jail, kill Darok and take his remains with him, if he is sentenced to death he will still be taking his remains to make sure that none of his evil ever plagues this land again. Arwyn did not attend the trial and made sure to remain hidden, so they setup camp outside of southland. Where they wait for news of the trial.Category:Individuals Category:Orthos